Renegade Post
The Renegade Post is a special barracks tower that appears in Shrine of Elynie, the last level of Kingdom Rush: Origins. It trains three Twilight elf warriors that have defected to the player's side. Description Believing that the price for Malicia and Mactans' victory is too high or too evil for them, these twilight elves changed sides at the last minute and offer their services to the player, showing that not all non-heroic twilight elves are incorrigible. They hold the line with ability damage and ranged attacks like Forest Keepers, but share the Bladesingers' armor and advantage in numbers. The Renegade Post is never targeted by the Spider Goddess' tower destruction ability. Abilities Life Stealer Strike Your life is mine! Attack that deals physical damage, healing the Renegade for half that amount. (Cooldown: 6 seconds) Double Daggers At daggers drawn! Renegades throw 2 daggers instead of 1 on every ranged attack. Costs 225 Gold. Blade Mail Can't touch this! Renegades reflect a percentage of all damage they're dealt to the enemy they are facing. Range KRO_Reneg_Range.PNG|Standard range without upgrades Strategy *The Renegades are average warriors capable of stalling weak to medium tier enemies and dealing a fair amount of damage, but they quickly fall to the enemies' overwhelming force when on their own. They are useful to help defend choke points and support other units and towers. Getting Life Stealer Strike III for them should be a priority as it instantly cures poison attacks and allows them to survive much longer, compensating their extremely low heal rate – 5 HP per second. **As with Bladesingers, supporting Renegades with Forest Keepers is a good idea, as they can provide healing, a way to deal with grouped enemies and, last but not least, a good amount true damage. *Renegades can deal True Damage with Blade Mail. Being on the front line, the reflected damage can be significant. *Although the Renegades have ranged capability, which is further improved by Double Daggers, their ranged damage is not noteworthy, proving ineffective at killing enemies. Related Upgrades * Moon Forged Blades (2 stars) **Soldier attacks deal 15% additional magic damage. * Blessing of Elynie (3 stars) **Soldiers have a chance of cheating death when dealt lethal damage. (Soldiers revive with full health when produced.) Related Achievements BROTHER AGAINST BROTHER Have your Renegades defeat 50 twilight elves. Appearances * Shrine of Elynie Quotes * "Bring it on!" * "No quarter!" * "Wedge formation!" Names * Malekith * Yondu * Malfurion * Vaati * Zaknafein * Astos * Kaldorei * Lanys T'Vyl * Jarlaxle * Menzoberranzan * Traxex * Grizz't Trivia * The "Can't touch this!" quote from the Blade Mail ability is a reference to the award-winning MC Hammer song with the same name released in 1990. * The quote "No quarter!" is a war term where the victor takes no prisenors * The names of the soldiers are a reference to many fictional characters of video games and comics, which share similar themes of evilness, darkness or anti-heroism: ** Malekith is the name of two characters: *** A supervillain, the ruler of the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim, and the enemy of the superhero Thor in the Marvel Comics Universe. *** The Eternity King of Athel Loren, ruler of the Elves in Warhammer, and one of the major villains in the setting. ** Yondu is the name of a superhero in the Marvel Comics Universe, one of the founders of the superhero team "Guardians of the Galaxy". ** Malfurion is the name of Night Elf in Warcraft, known for spreading the use of druidism among the night elves. His full name is Malfurion Stormrage. ** Vaati is the name of a recurring antagonist of Link in the Zelda series. ** Zaknafein is the name of an Undead Drow, the famed weapon master of the House Daermon N'a'shezbaernon in the Forgotten Realms setting of Dungeons & Dragons. ** Astos is the name of the evil king of the dark elves in the original Final Fantasy video game. ** Kaldorei '''is the name of the night elves in Warcraft, which means "Children of the Stars" in the native tongue of Darnassian. ** '''Lanys T'Vyl is the name of a demigoddess in the EverQuest franchise. She is known as the Daughter of Hate and is the goddess of envy. ** Jarlaxle is the name of a drow mercenary leader of the Bregan D'aerthe mercenary company in the Forgotten Realms setting of Dungeon & Dragons. ** Menzoberranzan, the City of Spiders, is a fictional drow city-state in the world of the Forgotten Realms, a Dungeons & Dragons campaign setting. ** Traxex '''is the proper name of the Drow Ranger hero in the Warcraft III custom map Defense of the Ancients and its remake Dota 2. ** '''Grizz't is the combination of the names of Drizzt Do'Urden, a good drow ranger in the Forgotten Realms campaign setting, and Graz'zt, a recurring demon lord in Dungeons & Dragons. Category:Kingdom Rush: Origins Category:Towers Category:Melee Towers Category:Special Towers Category:Units